1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a password input system and method of inputting a password. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-key input password system and a method for inputting the password.
2. Description of Related Art
With the increasing of the attention on the security of the personal data, the technologies for controlling the access of the resources such as the computers, the databases or telecommunication devices by using the password are well known and widely applied. Before accessing the resources, the user needs to input a correct password to make sure that the user is authorized to access the resources. Therefore, in the daily life, there are various applications requiring inputting passwords everywhere.
Furthermore, the ways of the encryption and the decryption become various. Conventionally, the ways to input the password include the use of keyboard, the facial recognition or the fingerprint recognition. Usually, the user uses the keyboard to input the combination of numbers and alphabets as the password. However, the bits of the combinations are limited and this kind of password is easy to be cracked by various methods (such as permutation combination or method of exhaustion) used by the hacker. How to utilize the limited bits to increase the security of the password becomes one of the important task of the current technology development.